It is, of course, generally known to bury cables, pipes and conduits underground for the transport of electricity, material and/or information. In many cases, cables, pipes and conduits are disposed underground beneath or in the vicinity and running parallel to roadways. Particularly in urban environments, when it is necessary to expand or relocate the path of a roadway, construction crews will often be required to relocate underground structures to avoid rending such structures inaccessible. For example, electrical, telephone and/or fiber optic cables are frequently buried encased in a conduit structure, such as clay tile or a raceway unitary subterranean support structure for the cables, individual raceway sections are placed end to end and mortared together. These conduit structures are frequently buried near the side of a roadway and follow along the path of the roadway. When the roadway is widened, the cables routed through the conduit structure typically must be moved to avoid buying cables beneath the expanded roadway surface.
Currently, to move cables routed through a conduit structure, the conduit structure is exposed and destroyed. The cables are then removed from the conduit and bundled. The cable bundles are suspended from ropes or ties as the new location for the cables is excavated. A replacement conduit, such as a two-piece replacement conduit made of a polymer such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC), may be used to house the cables in the new location. The cable bundle is placed into the first conduit piece, and the second conduit piece is attached thereto to form a closed conduit. Such as two-piece PVC replacement conduit each has flanges that abut one another when the pieces are assembled, and the flanges are then secured together by fasteners or tie wraps. Alternatively, the replacement conduit may be a plywood form into which the suspended cables are lowered after the form is placed in the excavated area at the new cable location. After placement in the new location, concrete is poured over the replacement conduit, thereby cementing the cable bundles in their new location.
While this process is effective, it is time consuming and expensive. Further, the cable bundles may become kinked or damaged from the ropes or ties used to suspend the cables after removal from the original conduit. Further, the original conduit may contain hazardous materials, such as asbestos, potentially adding to the cost and complexity of the traditional cable relocation method.
Similar problems are present when underground piping, such as natural gas and petroleum lines, must be moved to accommodate the widening of a roadway.
A need, therefore, exists for apparatus, systems and methods for relocating subsurface conduit. Specifically, a need exists for apparatus, systems and methods for relocating subsurface conduit without destroying the subsurface conduit.
Further, a need exists for apparatus, systems and methods for relocating subsurface conduit without substantially interrupting the flow of material, electricity and/or information through the conduit. Moreover, a need exists for apparatus, systems and methods for relocating subsurface conduit efficiently and expeditiously.
Still further, a need exists for apparatus, systems and methods for relocating subsurface conduit in the event a roadway must be widened. Thus, a need exists for apparatus, systems and methods for relocating subsurface conduit laterally so as to be placed in a proper location as a roadway is widened. Moreover, a need exists for apparatus, systems and methods for relocating subsurface conduit to a different depth in the event that a conduit must be moved up or down in relation to the surface. In addition, a need exists for apparatus, systems and methods for relocating subsurface conduit in both laterally and in depth.
A need further exists for apparatus, systems and methods for relocating subsurface conduit to follow a roadway in parallel either beneath the roadway or in the general vicinity of the roadway. Moreover, a need exists for apparatus, systems and methods for relocating subsurface conduit to follow a curved path; such as if the roadway is curved or otherwise has turns.